


Do Seu Lado

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manhã depois da primeira vez que Stiles e Derek dormiram juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Seu Lado

Stiles acordou sentindo a respiração quente de Derek no seu pescoço e um braço em volta do seu corpo. Ele se sentia confortável, como nunca antes, era apenas maravilhosa a sensação de ter Derek o abraçando daquela forma tão íntima e ele sentia uma segurança inexplicável. Era a primeira vez que Stiles e Derek dormiam juntos, e para Stiles ele esperava que fosse a primeira de muitas e muitas vezes, ele não queria sair daquela posição nunca mais.  
  
“Stiles, babe, você já acordou?” Derek perguntou com a voz grogue de quem acabara de acordar e puxou o corpo de Stiles para mais perto beijando o ombro nú do seu namorado. Stiles saiu de seus devaneios e abriu um sorriso enorme pelo gesto tão carinhoso.  
  
“Yeah, acordei faz uns minutos, mas parece que ainda estou sonhando.” Tudo ainda parecia um sonho, foi tão complicado esses últimos meses, toda a batalha de aceitar seus sentimentos pelo mais velho, contar pra ele e depois fazer com que Derek admitisse os próprios sentimentos… Mas finalmente eles estavam ali, juntos, felizes.  
  
“Não é um sonho, é melhor que um sonho. Eu não quero te soltar nunca mais babe, acha que podemos ficar nessa cama pelo resto de nossos dias?” Derek virou o corpo de Stiles para que eles pudessem se olhar, Stiles passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados de Derek e puxou o rosto do mais velho para mais perto e o beijou de vagar, Derek não demorou a reciprocar o beijo e eles só pararam quando foi necessário respirar.  
  
“Acho que vamos ter que sair da cama eventualmente, mas vamos ficar mais um pouco, quero saborear cada pedacinho do meu namorado de novo.” Stiles deslisou a mão pelo peitoral de Derek e começou a despejar beijos pela clavícula do meu velho.  
  
Derek deu uma risada fraca.  
“Eu não te cansei o suficiente noite passada, Stiles? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas nos temos que ir almoçar com o pack daqui a pouco.” Stiles bufou e deitou no peito de Derek, “Eu tinha esquecido disso, mas depois do almoço nos podemos voltar pro quarto, certo?” Derek começou a brincar com o cabelo de Stiles, que estava mais longo que o usual.  
  
“Definitivamente, tem muitas coisas que eu ainda quero fazer com você, babe.” Derek puxou o cabelo de Stiles com um pouco de força trazendo o rosto do mais novo para perto do seu antes de beijá-lo.  
  
“Der, eu te amo tanto. Nós vamos dar certo, né?” Stiles perguntou quando eles se separaram, ele queria tanto que as coisas dessem certo, ele queria acordar desse jeito todos os dias.  
  
“Eu não sei babe, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar ser o melhor homem pra você, vou fazer de tudo para te deixar feliz todos os dias, eu te amo Stiles.” Derek falou seriamente olhando nos olhos de Stiles. E Stiles não precisava de mais nada, enquanto eles tentassem e se amassem nada poderia dar errado.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu só queria escrever uma coisa fofa. Espero que alguém leia. Bye!


End file.
